Cargo containers are used in order to be loaded with transport goods and in order to be arranged in means of transport. Transport goods can, for example, be the baggage of passengers of an aircraft, or generally items for being shipped that are transported in a means of transport, for example in or on a ship, a rail vehicle, a road vehicle or an aircraft.
Transport goods can be loaded into the cargo container beforehand, independently of the loading of the means of transport. The external dimensions of a cargo container can, in particular, match the internal dimensions or the internal space geometry of the cargo compartment of the means of transport.
The use of cargo containers for the loading of means of transport can reduce the time taken for loading and can make optimum use of an available internal space in the cargo compartment of the means of transport. Furthermore, with the use of cargo containers the weight distribution of the cargo in a means of transport can be influenced.
In a cargo compartment a multitude of cargo containers of an identical design can be used. In the case of cargo compartments with an asymmetric internal space geometry two or more cargo containers with a correspondingly matching external geometry can be provided. Several cargo containers can be arranged one behind the other in the longitudinal direction of the cargo compartment, thus forming a row. In a cargo compartment several rows of cargo containers can be arranged one beside the other and also one on top of the other.